AD:JL Chat Room
by KenshinOro730
Summary: I created this cause I was bored...what happens on Iming, stays on Iming...


Chat Room

Reddragon13: wuzzup?

Iluvpotatoes07: who is this?

Hip-hopgirl: Yo, who you think, Spud?

Iluvpotatoes07: how do you know my name! R u a stalker! Wait…I have a stalker…cool!

Hip-hopgirl: It's trixie and jake! You need to lay off the froot-loops!

(Ze-magical-creatures-do-exist!02 enters room; evildrag0.o enters room)

Reddragon13: Man, rotwood's hmwk sucks! He's so stupid…

Ze-magical-creatures-do-exist!02: zwhat! Who iz dis! I am not stupid!

Reddragon13: …

Hip-hopgirl: …

Ilovepotatoes07: …POTATOES!

Evildrag0.o: Wait…that name…u is the American Dragon!

Reddragon13: …

Evildrag0.o: You will die!

(Evildrag0.o leaves room)

Reddragon13: Well, we got rid of dat freak…

(Huntsman-rockz enters room)

Huntsman-rockz: I am the Huntsman! Dragons must die!

Ze-magical-creatures-do-exist!02: I am a teacher! Ze dragons must be revealed!

Reddragon13: Oh god…

Hip-hopgirl: Yo, wuz crackilatin' Hunts-baby?

Reddragon13: trix, that's disturbing…

Hip-hopgirl: shut it, Jakey!

Huntsman-rockz0.o: The American Dragon's name is Jakey? HA! Now I will catch you! HAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA!

Rosew/Thornz: Uncle? You missed your appointment with the Mental Hospital…

Reddragon13: Rose? U're huntsgirl! OMG!

Rosew/Thornz: Jake? U know about the Huntsclan? But that means…OMG!

Ze-magical-creatures-do-exist!02: 2 of my students are associated with magical creatures? OMG!

Huntsman-rockz0.o: My niece is dating the American Dragon? OMG!

Hip-hopgirl: Mr. Rotwood knows how 2 use IM? OMG!

Iluvpotatoes07: I am out of Cheetos! OMG!

Ze-magical-creatures-do-exist!02: PROFESSOR!

Iluvpotatoes07: I will save u Cheetos! I will rescue u in all your cheesy glory!

(Iluvpotaoes07 leaves room; ManipulativeAuthor730 enters room)

ManipulativeAuthor730: Hello peeps!

Reddragon13: Who are you?

ManipulativeAuthor730: I am your worst nightmare…an author with a need for grammatical excellence!

Reddragon13: NOOOOOOO!

Hip-hopgirl: No! I will not have my words twisted into non-slang garble! Wait! I can't abbreviate! No!

Huntsman-rockz: Are you telling me that we are just living in some parallel universe created for your entertainment?

ManipulativeAuthor: Pretty much.

Huntsman-rockz0.o: My life is a lie…

(Huntsman-rockz0.o has left the room)

Rosew/Thorns: I don't know him…

Reddragon13: I can't believe you're the Huntsgirl! Why?

ManipulativeAuthor730: Because I like torturing you. In my other story, _Our Wicked Lies, _your dad is part of the Huntsclan, and your grandpa killed your aunt…

Reddragon13: You have a sick and twisted mind…

ManipulativeAuthor730: I know!

Rosew/Thorns: Jake, I still love you!

Reddragon13: You do? I love you to!

ManipulativeAuthor730: You're welcome!

Reddragon13: I love you for making Rose love me!

Rosew/Thorns: You love HER! I WILL KILL YOU!

Reddragon13: …

ManipulativeAuthor730: Sorry, Jake, can't make it too easy for you.

Hip-hopgirl: No! I love Jake!

Reddragon13: Huh?

Rosew/Thorns: Huh?

ManipulativeAuthor730: Huh?

(Hip-hopgirl leaves room)

ManipulativeAuthor730: I didn't write that…

Reddragon13: What are we talking about?

Rosew/Thorns: Do you guys like baby goldfish? They are just so small, and crunchy…like cheese-flavored pretzels…

Reddragon13: WTF?

ManipulativeAuthor730: Rose, you give blondes a bad name…that's why I am making you dye your hair green!

Rosew/Thorns: What! Oh, well. Jake will still love me no matter what I look like. Right?

Reddragon13: Actually…I only date blondes…

Rosew/Thorns: What! I will kill you dragon! DIE!

Reddragon13: Who don't have anger management issues…

ManipulativeAuthor730; I'm blonde! And if I have anger, I just take it out on the characters in my stories!

Reddragon13: Wanna go out some time?

ManipulativeAuthor730: Sure.

Rosew/Thorns; I hate you author! I hate you dragon!

ManipulativeAuthor730: Of course you do.

(ManipulativeAuthor730 leaves room; Reddragon13 leaves room)

Rosew/Thorns: Hello?

(Rosew/Thorns leaves room)

Huntsman-rockz0.o: Yo! I'm back up in here!

…

Huntsman-rockz0.o: Hello? Anybody…?

**O.K. That was just a funny little story I made because I was bored. Sorry, but I've gotta go…I have a date with Jake.**

**Rose: I hate you!**

**Me: Don't you?**

**Rose: Grrr**

**Me: I'm throwing all flames at YOU!**

**Rose: Awww man!**

**Jake: Hey, that's my line!**


End file.
